


Chocolate or Lemon?

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon brings Sansa a chocolate cake for her birthday leaving her mildly disappointed but at least their young son is happy.





	Chocolate or Lemon?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Amy! And yes, I was thinking of the video you sent me of your sweetie enjoying chocolate cake a couple of days ago when I wrote this :D

 

Little Ned really was too adorable munching away at the chocolate cake Jon had brought home for her birthday. But, Sansa couldn’t help but be a touch let down that Jon had apparently forgotten her preferred flavor of cake.

_He’s only had a few sweets. Who’s to say he wouldn’t have enjoyed lemon? I mean, chocolate is fine. Not a thing wrong with chocolate. But, everyone knows lemon is my favorite._

However, they were parents now. She supposed that Jon bringing her lemon cake on her birthday might have gone the way of lying in on Sunday mornings or romantic candlelit dinners at posh restaurants.

As their toddler licked his hands and smacked his lips happily and then ran a hand through his curls before grunting for more, Sansa glanced at her husband’s besotted expression as he filmed the messy scene. The doting grandparents, aunts and uncles were all there capturing it as well. Sansa smiled at her sweet boy. These were the sort of moments she meant to treasure.  

“Who wants ice cream with whatever cake Neddie will leave us?” she asked cheerily before heading into the kitchen.  Jon followed her to help after everyone gave their response. “Neddie is a mess but very happy,” she commented over her shoulder.

“Yes, he is. Are you alright, love?” he asked putting his arms around her waist.

Of course, she was. It was childish to be disappointed over what flavor of cake her husband bought. She was married to the love of her life, they had a precious and healthy fourteen-month-old and her beloved family had come to celebrate with them. What more could she ask for?

“Yes,” she said with a genuine smile, turning to face him with his arms still around her. “I’m exceedingly happy despite turning another year older."

He kissed her softly and said, “Good.”

Sansa pulled ice cream from the freezer and Jon fetched bowls and spoons. But before they could return to the dining room, Jon captured her wrist and pulled her close for another embrace.

“The chocolate cake is for them. There’s a lemon one waiting for you to enjoy later,” he whispered.

“Oh, Jon! That’s so sweet,” she exclaimed.

“I know what you prefer, love. Don’t think I’d ever forget.” She grinned at him and he added, “And I bought extra icing.”

“Extra icing?” she asked, not catching the wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Yes, chocolate for me and lemon for you.”

“Are we just eating icing out of the containers then?” she laughed.

“We could…but I thought we might eat it off each other instead.” His hand was warm as he moved it down to her hip, tugging her closer. Sansa’s cheeks flushed and her breath caught when he nuzzled into her hair and said huskily in her ear, “Once everyone leaves and I get our messy son bathed and to sleep tonight, I have some very messy plans for you, Birthday Girl.”

 


End file.
